Three Days Without Sleep
by Sapphire Dragon18
Summary: When Dash threatens two people and calls Danny Dan, on a day when Danny hasn't slept for three days, Danny doesn't take a hit as well as Dash planned. DXS, T for safety.


** I got this idea, and I had to make it a story. I know, I should be working on my chapter fics, but I just MUST do this._ I own nothing, thank you very much._**

* * *

"Hey Fentina!" Dash shouted from down the hall. "I got an F on my history test. Guess what F stands for? Fenton!" Dash slammed Danny against the lockers, as a crowd began to gather.

"What is it this time, Dash?" Danny asked tiredly. Danny hadn't gotten any sleep in about three days, because he was up all night fighting ghosts. So far, in the past two days, all he'd eaten was a waffle he stole from his sister, Jazz, that morning as he rushed out the door. He was dead tiredno pun intended-and not in the mood to deal with the school jock today.

Dash slammed his head against the lockers again. "Fine then. If you're going to have that attitude, I'll just take it out on... how about you!" Dash said, grabbing Mikey, who couldn't defend himself, out of the crowd. "Now what do you think, Dan? You, or _him_?"

"Dan?" Danny growled quietly. "_Dan?"_ Danny shouted. "Let me tell you something, _Dash_, I'm not Dan. I don't stay up for days straight, eating nothing but a waffle I stole from my sister, just so I can come here and have you accuse me of being that monstrosity. I don't protect the town every day just so I can come to school and be beaten up by the likes of you!"

"Who do you think you are, Fenturd? Danny Phantom?" Dash laughed, getting the rest of the school to laugh at Danny with him. Danny glared at Dash.

"Danny Phantom?" Danny asked as he changed into his alter-ego. Everyone gasped. "You have absolutely no idea what I go through, Dash. Want to know how my day goes? I'll start at midnight! At midnight, I usually get woken up by the box ghost or some other annoying thing, while every single one of you is snuggling in your bed, under the covers! No, not Danny Fenton, he's out fighting ghosts! That goes n until about three in the morning, if not all night. Then 'ghost boy' goes home to convince his ghost hunting parents he's not a ghost when he actually is.

"Oh, but that's not all! Then I come here, get beaten up by Dash, a detention from almost every one of my teachers, made fun of by the student body, and occasionally have to get out of class to go fight a ghost. All those 'bathroom breaks' were an excuse to get out and go save the town from utter destruction! Then I go home, skip homework to go fight some ghosts, only to go do it again tomarrow." Danny switched back to human form.

"In this form, I'm just a loser who gets beaten up every day by a bunch of football jocks who don't even know their times tables. But in this form," Danny switched back to ghost form. "I'm the grand master of kicking people's butts, and the 'awesome ghost boy' who was called Public Enemy Number One for months after I was blamed by Walker for kidnapping the mayor. Did anybody notice the mayor had red eyes? Or maybe that he had me in a headlock?" Danny switched back to human form, and stepped through the crowd over to Mr. Lancer who was flabbergasted.

"So what do you think, Mr. Lancer? Every F on every test, every homework assignment, and every absence, every tardy, every bathroom break, was to go out and make sure you have a body to do your job and students to teach, so you can have a town to spend your money in. Ever wonder why I stopped doing good in school after Danny Phantom, or in other words I showed up? Why I'm always covered in scars and bruises?

"The scars in my arms are nothing!" Danny exclaimed. He pulled his T-shirt over his head, revealing a mass amount of pink scars, the result of many battles. Also a well-toned chest that had lots of girls failing to stop staring at. "The Box Ghost, The Lunch Lady, Desiree, Skulker, Ember, Spectra, Fright Night, Plasmius, Nocturnal, Pariah Dark, _Dan._" Danny said, getting louder as he listen the names "Not even a handful of them. Hundreds, thousands of ghosts come to this town, just for me ti fight them.

"Do you know when the last time I slept was? Three days ago. And what, you start to go insane at about five? Just two days away! I've gone that long. Longer." Danny walked back over to Dash and pushed his head against the lockers, making Dash look him right in his blazing green, bloodshot eyes, which were filled with anger and exhaustion. "So next time you go and beat me up, or anybody else, find out what not to call them. Or you might find out one of them is like me." Danny looked up at the rest of the crowd. "So maybe I'm not fully human, but I'm proud of it. And I have one person to thank for my powers." Danny walked up to Sam, who was shocked by his outburst, not his powers.

"I don't care what anybody says, I love you." Danny said, before he kissed Sam on the lips. Sam was shocked but began to kiss back, before pulling back. Danny was red. "Yeah, I know that was uncalled for. I'm sorry." He mumbled before turning away. Sam grabbed his arm.

"Oh no, I love you too." Sam said, smiling. "I just need to breathe more than you do." Sam assured him before kissing him. Paulina was fuming, Dash was still hyperventilating against the lockers, Tucker was collecting money from students, and some of the other students who weren't being robbed were making wolf whistles Then Mr. Lancer pulled the half dreaming Danny Fenton away.

"I'm calling your parents Mr. Fenton, Ghost hunters or not."

"Okay..." Danny said as he was dragged away, still daydreaming.

* * *

**Yes, I REALLY should be working on my other stories, but if I didn't do a story with a little romance in it the romance would come out WAY to early in my other fics. Plus, there aren't enough stories like this one out there. Thanks to all you people who wrote stories like this for the plot-bunny!**


End file.
